


accusation

by koganeigh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Food, M/M, toast yum, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganeigh/pseuds/koganeigh
Summary: tsukishima is teasing kageyama, but kageyama misunderstands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> oh shit whaddup, two updates in one day, but for two diff fandoms lol. shows you how focused i am on college applications and school in general ... !! whatever, enjoy :)))

Tsukishima lay on Kageyama’s bed, mindlessly tracing the patterns of his boyfriend’s blanket. He was waiting for the other boy, who was in the kitchen, making breakfast for both of them. Tsukishima chuckled to himself. Based on their first impression of each other, he never would have thought Kageyama would be making breakfast for  _ him _ , much less have him at his house lying on his bed.

A  _ ping _ snapped him out of his thoughts. Tsukishima turned his head to look down at the source of the sound. The screen of Kageyama’s phone lit up with incoming messages from Hinata. Though he was curious, he didn’t read them. Hinata’s messages were none of his business, and obviously, it would be an invasion of Kageyama’s privacy. 

He still wanted to mess with Kageyama though.

“Do you like Hinata more than me?” he asked, looking out the bedroom door. Kageyama was at the kitchen counter, waiting for slices of bread to pop out from the toaster.

“What?” Kageyama twisted his torso to look at Tsukishima, and their eyes locked together. Tsukishima’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of his boyfriend with his head slightly tilted to the side and blue eyes wide as he waited for him to repeat what he had said. “Did you say something?” When Tsukishima didn’t reply, Kageyama shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the toaster.

Tsukishima sat up. “I bet you like Hinata more than me,” he taunted.

Kageyama quickly turned towards him again. “What?” By the panicked inflection of his voice this time, it was clear he had heard what his boyfriend had said.

“You’ve always liked him more than me from the start,” Tsukishima whined, somehow accomplishing it in his usual monotone voice.

“What? Where is this coming from?” The setter was visibly becoming flustered at Tsukishima’s sudden teasing (though, it was probably because he thought it was a serious accusation). “I mean I do like Hinata … But, I like you both equally because you guys are my friends. In fact, I love you both. But … I’m in love with only one person here, and that is  _ you _ .”

It was Tsukishima’s turn to become flustered. His face turned red as he scratched his head sheepishly. “Wow … I was just teasing you, king. Never thought that you would say that to be honest.”

Annoyed (not really, he was actually relieved), Kageyama rolled his eyes and let out an impatient sigh. “You scared me, what the hell? And you’ve heard me say it before, don’t act like it’s the first time.” Their slices of toast popped out. He grabbed the slices and put them onto their plates full of the other things he had prepared. Then he walked into his room with the plates and set them down onto his bed.

“Yeah, but—” Tsukishima started, but Kageyama interrupted him by shoving a slice of toast into his open mouth. 

“Oh, shut up and eat. I love you,  _ Tsukki _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> it took me less than a month to write this time, congrats to myself


End file.
